My Sweet Big Enemy
by Captain05 Hinagiku
Summary: IchiHitsu yang sepasang musuh besar! Hobinya berantem, sampai Ichigo berani grepe-grepe Toushiro. Pertikaian makin parah setelah ichigo salah SMS Rukia ke nomor Toushiro. Tapi begitu Toushiro pindah, kok Ichigo jadi kepikiran ya? Yaoi! Sedikit lemon. Rnr?


IchiHitsu. Jangan jijik padaku ya! Aku pun masih normal! Yaoi . Nyehehe. Author lama. Akun baru.

**Summary:** Ichigo dan Toushiro adalah pasangan musuh abadi. Kerjaannya berkelahi. Tanpa sengaja, saat meng-sms Rukia, gebetan Ichigo, dia salah pencet menjadi nomor Toushiro dan pertikaian mereka makin menjadi-jadi! Namun saat Toushiro pindah keluar negeri, Ichigo jadi kepikiran. Kok bisa ya?

**Disclaimer:**

**TITE KUBO, **

**Hinagiku anaknya! *digebuk readers***

**XD**

**WANTED:**

**YAOI. OOC, abal.**

**PLEASE RnR!**

**My Sweet Big Enemy**

"Pergi lo! Dasar rambut duren nyasar warna!"

"Apa lo bilang! Dasar kuntet!"

BLETAAAAKK!

"What the f**k! Kurang ajar! Beraninya lo mukul gue pake meja!"

"Sialan! Ngatain gue f**k! Terima nih!"

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!"

Kedua cowok itu berhenti begitu seorang cewek cantik berambut sepundak hitam berteriak. Ya, Toushiro Hitsugaya dan ichigo Kurosaki. Cowok yang popular dengan kegantengan dan kejeniusannya (Toushironya maksud Erika). Jauh banget dari kata akrab, deket banget sama kata permusuhan. Keduanya saling menatap masing-masing sambil berpikir , "Dia adalah musuhku!"

Setiap ketemu gak pernah berhenti berantem sampai adu fisik. Percuma aja Ichigo mau menang dari Toushiro. Karena Toushiro adalah karate sabuk hitam juga kapten kendo. Ichigo? Dia cuma ahli pukul orang di tempat pachinko, kok! *Author digebuk*

Rukia kuchiki, cewek yang baru saja berteriak, memandang mereka kesal.

"Kita sudah SMA! Sudah dewasa! Kenapa kalian berkelahi terus sih! Ingat! Kita sebentar lagi kelas 3 SMA! Seharusnya sudah mulai memikirkan cara agar lulus dengan nilai terbaik, walau jelas-jelas Hitsugayalah yang akan juara!" Omelnya. Atau malah muji?

Toushiro mencibir, sedangkan Ichigo memilih mundur dari bertarungan. Kata-kata Rukia memang tak pernah bisa ditolaknya. Karena Rukia adalah gebetannya. Ichigo sudah lama suka Rukia. Toushiro justru tidak tertarik dengan cewek mana pun. Bahkan Hinamori, tetangganya tak pernah bisa mengambil hatinya.

"Berisik. Payah lo, Kurosaki! Masa di turutin begitu aja kata-kata Kuchiki! Dasar cowok cemen!" Toushiro memprovokasi. Ya karena Ichigo memang mudah marah, jadi cowok itu segera menarik tangan Toushiro dan menyeret cowok mungil itu ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Lepasin gue, jeruk bego!" Ronta Toushiro. Tapi Ichigo tetap tak melepaskannya. Begitu sudah berada di halaman belakang yang sangat sepi, Ichigo pun melepaskan Toushiro. "Lepasin tangan gue! Mau berantem? Ayo sini! Gue gak… WAAAA!"

Toushiro kaget luar biasa karena tangan Ichigo menyusup ke selangkangannya. Mengusap-usap paha Toushiro dan tangan sisanya menggerayangi pantat Toushiro. Grepe-grepe gitulah, istilahnya. "Jangan lebih dari ini! Lo gila, ya, Kurosaki! Apa-apaan… Aaaakkh!"

Kini Ichigo meremas bagian penis Toushiro yang masih terbungkus oleh celana boxer dan celana seragam panjang itu. Dengan cepat, Toushiro langsung menepis tangan Ichigo dan voila! Ichigo di lemparnya ke dinding SEKERAS MUNGKIN. "Dasar abnormal! Jeruk stroberi sinting! Mati aja lo! Dasar kelainan jiwa!" Toushiro pun kabur dari halaman belakang. Hampir saja… hamper saja dirinya di rape Ichigo!

"Najis-najis-najis seribu taooooon!" Jerit Toushiro jijik.

**-Captain05** **Hinagiku-**

**To: Rukia**

**From: Ichigo**

**Rukia, kamu lagi apa nih? **

**Gomen deh, kalo gue sama si cebol jenius itu berantem. **

**Dia yang ngajak rebut, lho.**

**SMS-an yuk!**

Lalu Ichigo mengetik nomor HP yang dituju-nya. Tapi Ichigo tak sadar, angka 5 yang dipencetnya adalah angka 6. Alhasil, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau Rukia takkan menjawab sms-nya.

Trilililit!

Sms masuk ke hape Toushiro. Toushiro yang sedang belajar fisika (hebat…)menyambar hape-nya dan begitu membuka sms itu, darahnya mulai bergejolak marah. Ia tahu sekali nomor hape Ichigo karena mereka selalu berantem dimana saja, dan lewat benda apa pun. Tak terkecuali hape. '_Ni_ _anak_ _cari_ _mati_ _rupanya?_ _Oke,_ _gue_ _ladenin_!"

Tak lama, Ichigo mendapat balasan.

**To: Duren Sengak Nyasar Warna**

**From: IceStrong White Man**

**Rukia pala lo bunting! Ini gue, goblok! Mati aja lo!**

**Dasar abnormal, cowok grepe-grepe cowok!**

**Najis gue sama lo! Dasar tetelan!**

"WHAT THE? Kurang ajar ni orang! Tau darimana kalo gue sms Rukia?"

Ichigo segera membuka fitur 'pesan terkirim' dan ternyata, Ichigo salah pencet nomor. Saat tu ia langsung mencaci maki kebodohannya berpikir matang-matang, Ichigo menyeringai layaknya Gin. "Gue bakal adu rape sama dia…."

Sejak saat itu, keduanya makin suka ribut. Tak lagi sembarang fisik, kini perang mereka sudah mulai mengorbankan badan mereka sendiri! Seperti bagian penis yang ditendang, megang pantatlah, meremas penis, gila.

Asoy.

Seperti kejadian hari ini, dimana adalah titik puncaknya. Lebih parah daris ebelumnya, Toushiro dan Ichigo saling pukul wajah. Tentunya Ichigo yang merasa paling tersiksa. Wajahnya terkena bogem gratisan Toushiro yang mendarat sebanyak 27 kali, sedangkan Toushiro baru kena pukul sekali! Apa-apan tuh, perbandingannya 1:27!

Toushiro tak berekspresi. Dengan sadisnya, cowok mungil itu menginjak penis Ichigo.

"AAAAAAAAAKKKKH!" Jerit Ichigo. Sakit di bawah tubuhnya tak terkontrol. Nyeri luar biasa.

Untunglah mereka kembali berkelahi saat semua orang sudah pulang 2 jam yang lalu. Mereka tetap bertengkar dan berkelahi. Kata 'damai' untuk mereka hanyalah sebuah nista. "Makan ini, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Kali ini Toushiro menendang lalu memeras penis Ichigo keras. Membuat pikiran pervert Ichigo muncul. Padahal yang sedang melakukan hal itu padanya adalah seorang cowok! "Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Jeritnya lagi. Merasa sedikit tak tega, Toushiro melakukan hal fatal, mengangkat kakinya dari penis Ichigo. Seketika itu juga Ichigo membalik keadaan dan kini Toushiro ada di bawahnya.

"Apa? Pukul saja kalau bisa. Dasar baka mikan!"

Tiba-tiba Ichigo membuka celana Toushiro dan meremas penis Toushiro yang masih di dalam boxer tersebut. "Akkkh!" desahnya.

"Sudah menyerahkah, Toushiro?" Tanya Ichigo jail. Toushiro terprovokasi dan langsung menendang Ichigo sampai membuat sedikit retakan di dinding yang terhantam Ichigo.

Toushiro segera memakai kembali celananya dan mengumpat, "Mati lo, sana! Brengsek!"

Tapi diam-diam, Toushiro juga sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat merah.

**-Captain05** **Hinagiku-**

"Apa? Pindah ke Austria?" Tanya Ichigo _surprised_.

Rukia mengangguk, "Ya. Hitsugaya-kun sudah pindah ke luar negeri hari kedua kau tidak masuk sekolah, Ichigo."

Benar, semenjak Toushiro menendangnya, Ichigo harus diopname karena ada sedikit gangguan ringan di punggungnya. Begitu ia masuk, sempat terheran-heran kenapa Toushiro tidak masuk beberapa hari. Dan ternyata Toushiro sudah pindah ke luar negeri. "Sudahlah. Apa peduliku, sih? Justru bagus karena gak ada dia, gak ada yang nyolot lagi. Dan gue bisa pedekate sama Rukia lagi!"

Awalnya Ichigo mantap dengan keputusannya untuk tak mempedulikan Toushiro lagi. Hari esok, esoknya lagi dan berikutnya, pikirannya tetap sama. Tidak mempedulikan kepindahan Toushiro. Tapi semua berubah saat Rukia berkata, "Sudah lama gak ada keributan di kelas kita. Jujur saja, gue kangen sama gaya berantem lo sama Hitsugaya-kun, Ichigo." Benar. Ichigo mulai teringat lagi dengan Toushiro. Musuh besarnya itu selalu saja mengatainya dan memulai adu fisik dengan tendangan di dagu. Ichigo mulai ragu. Kenapa hatinya begitu rindu dengan jenius bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya?

**-Captain05 Hinagiku-**

Akhirnya Ichigo bangun dari semua ketololannya. Ya, ia selalu kepikiran white enemy-nya itu. Gaya sengak Toushiro yang cool, kejeniusan yang tak bisa dipungkiri, gaya berkelahi yang khas. Memori tentang Toushiro tersimpan dan mampu diputarnya kembali. "Bodohnya gue. Ini artinya gue adalah seorang Yaoi… Benar kata sialan itu. Gue emang cowok anormal!" desisnya.

"Toushiro… gue mohon, tolong balik kesini lagi, Toushiro… gue sayang sama elo…"

Ichigo pasrah. Tak mampu menahan rasa rindunya itu. Musuh yang mulai menarik hatinya. Ichigo Kurosaki yang menyukai Toushiro Hitsugaya.

**Toushiro's**…

Toushiro sedang duduk menatap daun musim gugur di Austria. Berserakan dan sedang disapu oleh petugas kebersihan kota. Ia selalu teringat dengan seseorang yang bermata serupa dengan warna daun itu. Daun musim gugur.

"Kurosaki…"

**-Captain05 Hinagiku-**

Dua tahun kemudian..

Ichigo kini sudah menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Karakura. Keberingasannya masih tetap ada, walau tak separah saat masih SMA dulu. Ichigo masih menyukai Toushiro dan berharap cowok mungil itu kembali ke Jepang. Musuh Ichigo sangat lemah di kampusnya. Membuat Ichigo malas. Ia ingat sekali seberapa susahnya ia mengalahkan Toushiro. Tak bisa dilevelkan sama dengan musuh besar yang menjadi cinta terpendamnya itu.

Suatu hari, musuh-musuh Ichigo kembali menantang. Ichigo dan sigap langsung mengalahkan mereka semua. "Payah sekali kalian! Apa kalian benar-benar preman?" Tanya Ichigo meremehkan. Mendadak seseorang bertopi menyerangnya secepat mungkin. Ichigo bahkan sampai tak dapat melihat kecepatan tangan si penyerang itu.

DUAAAAGH!

Perut Ichigo terkena pukulan. Ichigo jatuh ke tanah dan meringis mengusap perutnya.

"Ternyata kekuatanmu masih sama saja? Tidak belajar dari pengalaman, ya, Kurosaki?" Tanya orang itu. Ichigo terkejut luar biasa. Suara itu! Suara yang dirindukannya 2 tahun ini! Sosok yang lebih meninggi walau hanya sedikit, mata emerald yang indah dan rambut seputih salju,mulut yang tersenyum menantang. Ichigo ingat sekali ekspresi itu.

Toushiro Hitsugaya sang musuh abadi, berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

"T-toushiro…!" Panggil Ichigo tak percaya.

"Yo, Kurosaki!" Toushiro memberikan senyum tantangan. Lalu saat Toushiro berbalik badan, Ichigo segera mencegahnya. "Apaan sih?"

"Kenapa lo pergi ke Austria?" Tanya Ichigo tanpa sadar. Toushiro sedikit melebarkan matanya, agak terkejut. Lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ada orang yang tahu lo hampir ngerape gue dan di kasih tahu ke otou-san. Otou-san marah besar dan nyuruh gue ke sana untuk menjauhi gue dari lo." Ucapnya.

Ichigo tak mengerti, "Lalu kenapa lo bisa disini?"

"Otou-san uah meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu. Gue pun segera kembali ke Jepang seminggu yang lalu. Gak ada lagi orang yang boleh mengkengkang gue."

Ichigo terkejut setengah mati. Ayah Toushiro sudah meninggal? "Maaf."

"Bukan masalah…"

Saat Toushiro akan kembali jalan, Ichigo lagi-lagi mencegahnya. "APAAN LAGI SIH!" Tanyanya kesal dengan Ichigo.

"Gue sayang sama lo," ucap Ichigo malu. Toushiro membelalakan matanya. "Gue kangen sama lo. Gue suka sama lo, Toushiro."

Toushiro terdiam, bingung harus bicara apa selain melongo tak karuan. Tak lama, Toushiro tertawa. "Lo benar-benar abnormal! Lo suka sama gue? Lelucon!"

Toushiro terdiam lalu menghela napas, "Yah… yang bilang hal ini pun juga abnormal. Gue juga saying sama lo, Kurosaki."

Ichigo terkejut luar biasa dan tersenyum senang.

"Siap melakukan yang lebih daripada waktu SMA?"

Toushiro mengangguk, "Selalu siap."

**FINISH**

**Gak mau banyak komentar dulu deh. Just Read and Review….**


End file.
